


hold it in

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing sort of, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shotgunning, Smoking, but he still loves him, gabriel is a chainsmoker :-)), idk - Freeform, sam thinks he's a gross tool lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kill me</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold it in

i wrote this when i was high so don't get  
mad at me 

"You chainsmoke like a bitch."

Gabriel turned his head, pulling the cigarette from his lips, to see Sam smirking at him, one slim brow upraised. 

"Habit, I guess," Gabriel replied, blowing out a line of silvery-white smoke. He threw Sam a smirk of his own. "What would you know about that, Mr. I've-Never-Even-Touched-A-Cigarette?" 

Sam snorted. "I think I can recognize you smoking one right after the other without smoking them myself," he countered. 

Gabriel, taking another drag of his cigarette, said, "Touché. Why haven't you smoked before?"

"Because it's gross?" Sam responded. His face had turned half a shade pinker. "I dunno, it just doesn't appeal to me." 

"Is it the risk of dying from lung cancer?" Gabriel asked, sardonic as ever. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, I just don't see the point. The only reason people do it is to impress other people." Which, by Sam's standards, was hardly impressive. 

"You think I smoke to impress you? Pssh." He circled his lips, pushing smoke slowly out of his mouth, trying and failing to blow a smoke ring. 

"So talented," Sam laughed. "Any other sweet tricks?" 

Gabriel stuck his middle finger up; Sam just laughed at him again. 

"I do know some, actually," Gabriel replied afterwards, "ever heard of shotgunning?"

"Like, 'I claim front seat'?" Sam inquired. 

Sniffing in amusement, Gabriel said, "No. It's where-- here, let me just show you." He then put his cigarette back to his mouth, taking a long, thorough drag off of it. 

Shifting closer to Sam, he waved his hand toward himself. Following along without really knowing what he was trying to do, Sam leaned forward. 

Gabriel coughed, "Part your lips." 

Sam did so, not really thinking about it, and then Gabriel's mouth was on his and there was smoke flowing into Sam.

It tasted both earthly and ashy, burning his nose a bit. "Hold it in," Gabriel said against his lips. 

Sam did. He felt the smoke exit his mouth and breeze down past his lungs, coming out of his nostrils as he breathed out again. 

Pulling away, Gabriel smiled. "So?"

Sam blinked. He hadn't realized how warm his face had gotten. 

"Wow. That was weird."

"Weird. Bad, weird?"

"No," Sam admitted slowly, "it just felt... I dunno, close?" His face grew warmer alongside his neck and ears. 

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, it was close. Me pushing my smoke into your mouth. It's like some Harry Potter shit."

Sam tilted his head back and laughed. Then, grinning, he said, "Closet nerd. Hey, do that again."

"Do what, shotgunning?"

"Yeah. It's kinda cool."

"You just wanna kiss me," Gabriel smirked. 

Sam couldn't really deny that.


End file.
